


Kiss on the hand

by fluffyhojo



Series: Fantastic (Beasts) Drabbles And Where To Hoard Them. [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, M/M, kiss on hand, or whenever I manage to write some, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/fluffyhojo
Summary: Newt doesn't like lots of people, but he still had to go to that masquerade.





	Kiss on the hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bastilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastilas/gifts), [gudetama (elementary)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementary/gifts).



> I saw that [prompt list](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.imgur.com%2F75GWd0m.jpg&t=ZTRjNmQyMDMzYTcxZGFhZWM0ZmY4MjQyMjYzN2Q2YzVkM2U1ZThlNSxkOTRmOGJlYmVkMWRkZWYzODAyZjBkZWRmNGFiNDY1OTIzYjAzZGYy) on plurk (I don’t know if it’s here on tumblr somewhere) with smooches all over October, but since I’m already doing Inktober (and am slow with writing AND drawing) I may just use them for tiny little One-Shot whenever I find the time and inspiration.

# Kiss on the hand

It was supposed to be a joke. That’s what Queenie and Tina had told him. The Halloween party at MACUSA had always been a big event. Especially because of the costumes. They were all grown up wizards and witches, but they still loved to dress up in ridiculous costumes at this time of the year. It was a _fun_ event!

The biggest factor was the fun even adults could have, when dressed up in the different kinds of costumes and masks, because yes, of course it had to be a masquerade ball. 

Newt didn’t quite understand the “fun” part, because at the end of the day, it was still a gathering of way too many people at one place. More often than not there was drinking, which Newt wasn’t a fan of either  
Still, he hadn’t been able to refuse Queenie’s puppy eyes. She had wanted to dress him up, needed a partner she could take with her, since Jacob wouldn’t have been allowed to attend. So he caved after long sad silences and eyes. 

He hadn’t expected her to dress him up in a startling blue dress, all curves and lace. It seemed to fit his body perfectly, the color an imitation of his coat, just glittering. The material some was kind of silk, which started to fan out at his knees, falling like a waterfall down to the ground. At least that way he could still move his feet, glad that they were only clad in low-heeled shoes. It was bad enough to walk in general, heels would have made him faceplant way more often. The mask he had on looked like a dragon, scales just as blue as the dress he wore and fitting to the dragon tail that was attached to his backside. He even wore a pair of leathery wings, a mix of glittering blue and startling enough, orange. It fit the color of his slightly longer hair, bound into a loose braid. 

Even now he was mostly hiding at the sides of the ballroom, trying to self consciously stay away from everyone. Glove clad hands were playing with the glass of whatever they served here. He hadn’t tried it yet, even if his nervousness tempted him badly. He had lost Queenie and Tina quite a while ago, probably to dance partners. 

It was surprising how many people were actually using the dancefloor. 

He was so far into his own head, thinking about escaping and making good with Queenie at a later point, when a shadow fell over him. He flinched, looking up through his fringe at who had suddenly appeared in front of him. 

The mask looked like that of a black panther, dark smooth ears twitching on top of dark hair, an amused smirk on tempting looking lips. The dark suit fit the man in front of him perfectly and a black cat tail was twitching behind him. 

“Hiding away Mr. Scamander? Or should I call you Miss?”

Even behind his mask, Newt could feel his whole face heating up. It wasn’t surprising that director Graves could see through the mask. Still, he had hoped it wasn’t as easy. Hopefully no one else actually knew that the Magizoologist was hiding under the dress. He would never hear the end of it, he was sure. 

“Mr. Graves….” He gulped. “I… I’m really not good with crowds.” He was looking down self consciously, knowing that he looked ridiculous in the dress. 

“I figured, but such a stunning looking _‘lady’_ , hiding away in the shadow’s is quite a waste, don’t you agree? Also, didn’t we already establish that you can call me Percival?”

The comment startled Newt, making him look up and see the amused but still tender looking smile on the others lips. It made Newt grow even hotter beneath the mask. 

“Don’t you mean ridiculous Mr. Gra- Percival? I mean… you don’t have to lie about it. I look stupid in it.”

The sigh the director let loose made Newt look up again. He hadn’t even noticed that his gaze had wandered down again.

“Miss Goldstein the younger choose it for you, didn’t she? I don’t see how she could have chosen a better dress than the one you’re wearing. It suits you perfectly Newt. Haven’t you noticed the gazes you have gotten since the moment you appeared at the door? Or even just standing here?” Newt cocked his head and Graves let another sigh loose. “I guess not.”

He still had the same fond smile on his face. 

“I know you’re not fond of so many people, but would you do me the honor of at least one dance?”

The question startled a surprised sound from Newt. 

“I’m not sure… Do you really want to be seen with me like this?”

The look Percival gave him at that, a once over from top to bottom, made his skin burn even more. The director moved closer, taking his gloved hand in his and Newt noticed for the first time that he was wearing gloves too. Gloves that had tiny cat-like paw prints on it, that made them look like the real underside of a cat paw… but before he could comment on that cute (in his mind) detail, his hand was lifted and Percival pressed a warm kiss on the back of it. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, than you honoring me with a dance, in the beautiful costume you’re wearing… and maybe even out of costume.”

He winked at him from behind his mask, hand still holding Newts to his lips and the Magizoologist had a hard time processing what was happening. He was pretty sure the red of his embarrassment was already far down his neck, his smile slightly wobbly. 

“Then I would love to.”

Because, regardless if he liked crowds or not, he still likes Mr. Graves a lot, since he came in contact with the real one.


End file.
